A computer system may store data in a file system, which may store data in files organized into directories. In some examples, the file system may implement a hierarchical structure of directories. A file system may also store metadata associated with other data in the file system. For example, the file system may additionally store in the file system metadata related to each file and directory of the file system. Examples of such metadata may include information related to or otherwise about a given file or directory in the file system, such as its owner, size, modify time, and the like.